Alternate Reality
by Kimberly2
Summary: What if Prue hadn't died? What if Piper had instead?


What if Prue hadn't died? What if Piper had instead?  
  
*Manor*  
  
Piper's blood surrounded her. She could feel it underneath her. It was warm against her body, which kept becoming cooler and cooler. She felt so cold. Where was Leo? Where was Phoebe? She couldn't move her neck. It hurt. Everywhere hurt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Prue. She had a large cut on her forehead and was unconscious, but she'd make it through.  
  
Her thoughts shifted. The doctor. Where was he? Her eyes searched the room, and then noticed the broken window, his bloody body slung over it. They lost an innocent. How could they let this happen? Where was Leo? He needed to heal Prue. She was bleeding more heavily now. She tried to speak, but it hurt. Her lungs were rasping when she breathed. Her ribs hurt so badly. They'd taken the blunt of the fall. She tried to make a pattern to her raspy breath, trying to save air to speak.  
  
"Le-o!"  
  
He couldn't hear her, and deep down she knew that. But she had faith. Faith that somehow he'd hear her call and come to the rescue. He always did. She felt like her lungs were getting smaller. It became harder to breathe in. All she felt was needles. It felt like needles were stabbing her chest over and over. She reached her hand over and set it on top of Prue's. She was still warm. Still alive.  
  
Thoughts raced through her head. Leo. Melinda. P3. Phoebe. Prue. What would happen to them all? She was dying and she knew it. She knew she wouldn't be there to hold them again. She saved up more air to speak.  
  
"Prue. Ph-phoebe. Leo. I," she gulped and continued, "love you."  
  
She began to wonder what death felt like. It was coming soon and she knew it. Would it hurt? How could anything hurt more than this? Where would she go? Heaven? Would she be with Grams and Mom?  
  
Suddenly she felt warm again. Warm and tingly all over. Was Leo there? Was he healing her? No, she realized. She was floating. It was the best thing she'd ever felt, besides Leo's hand. She wished he were there to touch her cheek. To say everything would be alright. But he wasn't.  
  
Soon she was up at the same height as the banister. Floating and floating, higher and higher. Where would she go? She looked up. A bright tunnel was there. It felt like it was slowly lifting her. On the floor she could see her lifeless body and Prue's unconscious state. What would happen to her?  
  
*Underworld*  
  
Cole walked back quickly after his meeting with the Source. He heard the thunder. They'd done it. Time had been reset. He quickened his pace more and went back into the room where Leo and Phoebe were. Phoebe stood up. Leo looked up expectantly. He was obviously still upset about Piper. He wondered if she'd be okay now that time was reset.  
  
"Did they do it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cole, you have to go. Go warn Piper and Prue. Tell them to find the spell for Shax."  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"Cole? What is it?"  
  
He looked deep in thought.  
  
"It's just.they aren't going to let us go that easy. They're up to something. I know it."  
  
Just then the guard that had spoken with the Source entered. Three others were with him. They all had the same smirk plastered on their face.  
  
"Thought the Source would still listen to you, eh Belthazor?"  
  
Cole's jaw clenched and he gulped. What had they done? It would be too late once they fought them off. If they fought them off.  
  
Phoebe decided someone had to do something. She knew they may not win here, but she had to try. She levitated and flipped in the air, then shot both feet straight at the guard's head, sending him flying back into the wall. He was knocked out. The other 3 looked surprised, but were still ready to fight. Phoebe knew she had to go on. She knew she had to fight for her sisters. They needed her. Cole followed her lead and shot an energy ball at one guard and he burst into a billion pieces, leaving a scorch mark on the rock wall. Leo orbed out, then behind another guard, picking up a large rock and hitting him on the head with it. He fell to the ground and a pool of greenish blood began to file around him. Phoebe attacked the last guard, grabbing him at the wrist and flipping him over before he could aim an electric bolt at her. Once he was on the ground, Cole shot an energy ball at him and he burst like the other had. Phoebe breathed out heavily. Leo looked up.  
  
"They're calling. It must be pretty bad if they can reach me down here."  
  
He looked stressed. They all did. But he looked heart broken. He feared the worst as he orbed 'up there'. Phoebe looked to Cole.  
  
"Oh God, Cole. We didn't make it in time, did we?"  
  
He didn't answer. He only gulped.  
  
"We need to get out of here, Phoebe. He'll know we aren't dead before long."  
  
"Take me to the manor."  
  
She spoke in a breath, sure of herself but almost not able to say the words.  
  
"Now."  
  
*"Up There"*  
  
Leo orbed up to them. He found himself in the center of a circle, surrounded by 5 people. The Elders. Their heads were bent down and they were in silk white robes. One lifted his head and spoke. His face was creased with lines, showing he'd lived his share of life. You knew he was wise by one look at him.  
  
"Leo."  
  
He gulped. What was going on? He wished he could be at the manor. Where was Piper?  
  
"We have a new assignment for you."  
  
Leo looked confused. What had happened? Where were Prue and Piper? Were they alright?  
  
"We'd like you to train our newest whitelighter. She's probably very aware of the system, but we'd just like you to show her around and explain everything."  
  
"But- what about?"  
  
He was silenced by a wave of the Head Elder's hand. A portal opened next to him and he stepped aside a bit. He'd never trained someone before and knew they only gave the privilege of training a junior whitelighter to the highest ranked whitelighters. A golden light emanated from the hole and began to float up. He knew whom the chocolate brown hair belonged to even before she rose up all the way. Her brown eyes flicked around the scene, looking from the Elders to Leo. Her eyes were wide with confusion.  
  
"Piper."  
  
Leo smiled.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Piper, this is your guide. He'll teach you the ropes. I'm sure you two won't have a problem getting along, now will you?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
She smiled back, realizing what had happened. She realized what she had become. And she knew she'd be able to help her sisters, along with other witches.  
  
*Manor*  
  
Phoebe kneeled between Piper and Prue, her body shaking with sobs. She felt Prue's pulse. It was still there, still strong. She reached to Piper's neck, but she knew long before she touched her that she was gone. Her lips were blue and her body was colder than normal. No pulse. She was gone. Piper was dead. She rested her head on her stomach and cried. Cole kneeled beside her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"It's not okay, Cole! Piper is dead and it is my fault. I chose to stay down there. I chose to turn back time. Piper's dead and it is my fault!"  
  
"Phoebe.shh, maybe it was her destiny. Remember? You told me everything happens for a reason. It isn't your fault. You did what you had to do. Otherwise, you'd all be dead."  
  
She couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything but sit in his arms and cry. She was shaking uncontrollably when she heard the orbs. There were two of them. She pulled from Cole's arms and stood up. What was going on? She recognized Leo's form and then saw the other one. She gasped.  
  
"Oh my God. I am so sorry."  
  
"Phoebe, don't be sorry. I'm still here. I just have a new destiny."  
  
She walked to Prue and kneeled beside her. It took her a while, but finally the yellow glow came. She felt the warmth in her hands going into Prue's body. Prue's eyes blinked open and she saw Piper was the one healing her. She looked around and saw her sister's dead body beside her. She didn't know what to think at first, but then realized what was going on. Piper had died, but not really. She was back. She was a whitelighter. She pulled Phoebe and Piper down into a hug.  
  
*Later that night, 'up there'*  
  
Piper held onto Leo's hand as they walked through a white mist. The mist swirled all around them. There was no one around but them.  
  
"So what do you think about all of this?"  
  
She thought about the question for a moment, still not really sure.  
  
"I don't know. It's great, I guess. But at the same time it's weird. I'm not really alive, but then again I am. I don't exactly live at the manor, but then again I do. I just don't know. I don't have it all figured out yet."  
  
"That's understandable. It took me a while to understand it all."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you have any questions?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Can whitelighters have children?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"What? I'm serious!"  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to see about that, won't we?"  
  
She nodded, smiling as he pulled her into a kiss. 


End file.
